mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Wood (disambiguation)
Wood, a raw material, can be gathered by picking it up from piles on the ground or chopping down trees and bushes, used for crafting and fueling furnaces Wood may also refer to: * Agarwood, an unimplemented raw material, cannot be obtained without modding as of version 2.0.134712 * Composite Wooden Board, a refined material, can be crafted using the Industrial or Comprehensive Cutter, used in crafting * Conductive Wooden Flooring, a special type of flooring, can be crafted using the Worktable, used for transferring energy from Fire Powered Generators to crafting stations * Double Door Wooden Cabinet, a storage furniture item, can be purchased at the Gift Exchange in exchange for Martial Artist's Badges earned at the Martial Arts Tournament festival * Hardwood, a raw material, can be gathered chopping down medium and large trees with a Bronze Axe at least, used in crafting * Hardwood Couch, a seating item, can be purchased at the Best Brother shop * Hardwood Plank, a refined material, can be crafted using any Cutter, used in crafting and several missions * Hardwood Sofa, a seating item, can be crafted using the Worktable * Iron Wood Support ( Diagram), an assembled item, can be crafted using the Assembly Station, used in missions and commissions * Iron Wooden Plank, a refined material, can be crafted using the Industrial or Comprehensive Cutter, used in crafting * Ironwood, a raw material, can be gathered by chopping down palm trees and cacti in the Desert, or the stumps of normal large trees and poplar trees, used in crafting * Poplar Wood, a raw material, can be obtained by chopping poplar trees in the Desert with an Iron or Fisherman's Axe, used in crafting * Solid Wood Clock, a floor decor item, can be purchased from the Mysterious Man * Stone Striped Wooden Bench, a seating item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Wood carved Lama, a gift, can be purchased at Oaks' Handicrafts * Wooden Armchair, a seating item, can be purchased at the Best Brother shop * Wooden Basket, a critical chance accessory, can be crafted using the Worktable, used as gift or in commissions * Wooden Board, a refined material, can be crafted using any Cutter, used in crafting * Wooden Bridge Body, an assembled item, used in ''Bridge to Amber Island'' mission and commissions * Wooden Bridge Head, an assembled item, used in Bridge to Amber Island mission and commissions * Wooden Drawers, a storage furniture item, can be crafted using the Worktable, can be purchased at the Best Brother shop, can be placed in the player's workshop or gifted * Wooden Fence 1, an outdoor furniture item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store, used to create wooden fences on the player's property * Wooden Fence 2, see Wooden Fence 1 * Wooden Fence 3, see Wooden Fence 1 * Wooden Flower Square, an outdoor decor item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Wooden Hassock, a seating item, can be purchased in exchange for Martial Artist's Badges * Wooden Horse, a floor decor item, can be purchased in exchange for Rider's Badges earned at the Land Run festival * Wooden Music Box, an interactive furniture item, can be crafted using the Worktable * Wooden Photo Frame, a wall decor item, can be crafted using the Worktable, used to display photos * Wooden Pillar, a refined material, can be crafted on the Worktable, used in crafting, several main missions and in commissions * Wooden Storage, a storage box item, can be crafted at the Worktable, can be purchased at the Best Brother shop, used to store any items in 20 storage slots * Wooden Table, a storage furniture item, can be purchased at the Best Brother shop